mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Mario
Baby Mario is Mario of the past. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island DS he rides the protagonist, Yoshi, and in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time he and his brother fight alongside Mario and Luigi of the present. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Baby Mario and Baby Luigi set out with Yoshi to rescue Baby Peach after the evil Kamek﻿ kidnapped her as the Stork was flying with both of them, however, Baby Mario and Peach fell and met Yoshi. Yoshi defeated many of Kamek's minions before fighting Kamek's boss, Baby Bowser, defeating him to rescue Baby Peach. Yoshi's Island DS When Bowser and Kamek of the future (the present day adult Bowser) began kidnapping babies in search of the seven Star Children. Because with their combined power, Bowser can take over the universe. Baby Peach was among them so Yoshi set out again with Baby Mario. Baby Luigi, Baby Luigi, Baby Donkey Kong, and Baby Wario also came with Yoshi, and even Baby Bowser came with them, but turned against them near the end. After Yoshi defeated him, Bowser appeared, but was also defeated. Baby Mario is one of the Star Children. The other six are Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Wario, Baby Bowser, and a baby Yoshi. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Baby Mario fought Baby Bowser when he attempted to kidnap Baby Peach, but shortly after he defeated him, the evil Shroobs attacked. Baby Bowser got everyone on board the Koopa Cruiser. Shortly after they came across the present day Mario and Luigi, who were defeated by Shroobs in Hollijolli Village. Baby Bowser (only to stop Baby Peach crying) shot down the Shroobs. More came but were defeated by the Baby Mario Bros. with Bros. Items, and Mario and Luigi came aboard the Koopa Cruiser with them. Then Princess Shroob shot down their Koopa Cruiser, causing all four Mario Bros. to fall to Bowser's Castle. They found a Cobalt Shard, one of six pieces of the Cobalt Star, and entered a time hole to return to the present. From here, all four of them began seeking Cobalt Shards. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi defeated the L33t Hamm3rbroz. in the Vim Factory at Toadwood Forest, breaking the Shroobs' control over them, and they gave the babies hammers. They got the second Cobalt Shard but Baby Bowser took it so they traveled to Yoshi's Island. After defeating Kamek they were eaten by the giant Shroob Yoshi, Yoob. They deactivated him by defeating the parasite within him, Sunnycide, and got the shards back from Baby Bowser. They found the third Cobalt Shard in the Gritzy Desert by defeating Petey Piranha in Gritzy Caves. They returned what appeared to be Princess Peach to the present, but was really Princess Shroob. Before she could attempt a takeover, she was kidnapped by Bowser and they, still believing her to be Peach, followed them to Thwomp Volcano and defeated Bowser and Baby Bowser. Then they went aboard the Shroob Mother Ship to discover Princess Shroob's true identity. They were sent falling through a trapdoor to Toad Town, from which they climbed to Star Shrine and found the fourth Cobalt Shard after beating Commander Shroob. Then they beat Elder Shrooboid for the fifth shard, and with five shards were able to enter Shroob Castle. They defeated Princess Shroob, but when Baby Bowser took the final Cobalt Shard from Peach and put it together, it released Elder Princess Shroob, who was trapped inside the Cobalt Star by Peach. Nevertheless, all four Mario Bros. defeated her, turning her into a mushroom. When Baby Mario jumped on Baby Luigi's head, he began to cry, which turned Baby Bowser (whom Elder Princess Shroob turned into a mushroom) back to normal. Afterward, E. Gadd used a similar chemical to baby tears to destroy the Shroobs and restore their victims. After defeating Bowser a final time and destroying Elder Princess Shroob for good, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi returned to their time with Baby Peach and Toadsworth the Younger. Baby Mario gave his hammer to Mario before they left. Category:Super Mario World 2 characters Category:Yoshi's Island DS characters Category:Protagonists Category:Partners in Time characters Category:Past self Category:Humans Category:Allies